


Melodies

by DenialAndError



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Musician Bucky Barnes, Musicians, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:30:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9493559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenialAndError/pseuds/DenialAndError
Summary: Unable to fall back asleep, you decide to wander around the tower when you hear music coming from somewhere. But it’s 3am, no one should be awake so late.





	1. Chapter 1

Looking to your bedside table, you illuminated digits of the clock pull a groan from your lips as you toss your head back. It was 3am and you couldn’t go back to sleep. Throat feeling hoarse and with a dry tongue, you admit defeat as you lift back the covers and swing your leg over the side of your bed.

With a sigh, you walk out of your room in the compound and make your way down the halls of the sleeping quarter.

Tony had noticed you when you were an agent working for SHIELD. You didn’t know this at the time but he was keeping an eye on you and during the HYDRA/SHIELD fiasco, you and handful of other agents worked to help end the programme.

After Natasha had leaked the files, you continued to work with the Avengers, helping navigate them through missions, hack in to programmes and gain any intel that would aid them. You thought that was coming to an end when Tony got back from Siberia because you didn’t hear from any of them.

Rumours of what happened soon spread amongst the few of you that were bought in to help from time to time. But this wasn’t something you ever expected. The Avengers were no longer a team.

But much to your surprise, one day you got a call from an overly cheerful Tony asking you to move in to the tower.

Not only help them but move in. It took you by surprise and you were very much confused but the second you stepped through those elevators the reason was becoming clear. Steve had returned but he’d also bought Bucky. Natasha was the one to expressly tell you what you only had your suspicions about; you were their last chance to get them to work as a team once again. They wanted an outsider’s perspective and you “are the best agent out of the lot”.

Walking down the hall past everyone’s bedrooms, you can’t keep the smile off your face. It had taken some time but your take-no-bullshit personality forced them to finally talk to each other and work things through.

Your eyebrows furrow together when you see a door left ajar, stepping closer and softly calling out for Bucky. No response. Slowly pushing his bedroom door open, you’re greeted by an empty room and sadness consumes you.

He used to have nightmares every night without fail and everyone knew from the sounds of gut-wrenching screams that came from his room. But over time, they became few and far between and not as horrific as before. But they certainly weren’t gone completely. You could always tell by the exhausted look on his face in the mornings that he hadn’t slept that night but he would just smile softly and reassure you he was fine.

Being the outside perspective, he confided in you about his past, telling you it was easier to talk to you, someone untouched by his actions and therefore less likely to judge him for what he told you. Naturally, you’d reassure him constantly that none of the other team mates would blame him for what happened in his past but he never talked to them the way he talked to you and Steve.

Being the outside perspective, _everyone_ confided in you. But you used it to your advantage to reassure them that the others didn’t harbour ill-feelings for whatever reason. For a bunch of superheroes, they were surprisingly insecure and anxious sometimes.

Reaching the elevators, you call to go to the common room as the doors close and you turn to look over the city bathed in the darkness of the night. There was something calming about the smooth movement of the elevator and seeing the world asleep, feeling like you’re the only one awake at this hour.

Stepping out of the elevator, you’re surprised you don’t find Bucky in here. He usually came and passed his time here when he couldn’t sleep but it wasn’t uncommon for him to go to the training room instead. You head straight to the kitchen area at the side of the common room, walking around the island and opening the refrigerator door. The cold air hits your bare legs and you are grateful for your t-shirt and shorts, revelling in the chilly gust of air that swirls and winds over your skin.

Grabbing a bottle of water, you close the door, stepping back and taking a gulp, finally soothing your hoarse throat. Acceptance of the loss of sleep sets in as you feel the last wisps of fatigue fade away, leaving you wide awake.

Taking a moment, you look around while taking another sip from the water bottle, trying to decide what to do to pass the time when you remember that even after almost a year, you’ve never gone exploring this giant building.

Leaving the bottle on the counter, you head back across the room and in to the elevator, deciding to go to the floor above the sleeping quarters.

The doors open to a long hall that branches off and judging by the spaces between the doors, the rooms are rather large. Turning one of the handles, you find it to be locked.

Walking up the hall to another door, you try again but only to realise it is also locked. Deciding to try another floor, you’re about to turn back to the elevator when you hear something coming from somewhere on this floor.

The soft, almost unnoticeable sound of music comes from within one of the rooms. With a raised eyebrow, you decide to find the source.

Walking through the corridors, the music got louder as you got closer but you were struck by just how beautiful it was. A hauntingly captivating piano music drew closer still until you found a door that wasn’t closed. It was situated at the end of the hall and it was clear that the only light in the room was from the city lights outside the tower.

Silently making your way to the door, you slowly open it to find a beautiful, dark rosewood grand piano, the keys practically illuminated in the dark. Your eyes wander over to the man sitting on the piano bench, his fingers gliding effortlessly over the keys, strands of hair falling in to his face as he played.

Leaning against the door frame, you watch the way Bucky’s shoulders move as his hands sweep over the keys his head swaying softly to the music. You didn’t recognise the piece but it had you enraptured as you watched Bucky play in the soft glow of the city.

You remain silent and still as the piece comes to an end and Bucky pauses. But before you can speak, he beats you to it “[Scarlatti Sonata in B minor](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cvzK4idIK2U)” his voice is soft and you match his volume. “That was beautiful. How did you know I was here?”

“I’m an assassin, remember?” he turns around to face you, a smile on his lips and you can’t help but return the favour as you step forward.

“I didn’t know you played piano” you say as he shifts to the side of the bench to make room for you and you take a seat, your shoulders brushing against his right arm.

His voice shifts, suddenly a little mournful “I learned to play when I was young. When I came here, I was scared I couldn’t control the strength behind this arm” his eyes fall on left arm, the metal hidden behind the sleeve of his white t-shirt.

“So Steve asked Tony to get this” his eyes return to the grand piano at his fingertips and he can’t keep the smile at bay as his lips curl up when his fingers run along the white and black keys.

“It took some persuasion but he gave in eventually. And Steve was right, it’s really helped. With the nightmares, with my arm, with everything. I don’t know why but coming here, getting away from it all and just playing really calms the storm sometimes, you know?”

You can’t keep your eyes off of him. The way his lips move, the way his eyes glistened, and all the emotions he was trying to keep at bay in his voice. You hum in acknowledgment at his words and he turns his face to look at you.

The close proximity brings a new intensity to his ice-blue eyes and another lopsided smile forms on his lips as he speaks barely above a whisper “I’m really glad you came”.

“I couldn’t fall back sleep and decided to wander around when I heard the music”

He chuckles softly “Yeah” he pauses “But I kind of meant in general. I’m glad you came to the tower. I didn’t think I’d last long here, a month tops before Tony kicked me out or things took turn” he pauses again and his eyes are awash with both gratitude and trepidation.

A warmth courses through you at his words and you grin at him “Well you’re good company.”

But the mood shifts. His eyes are on your lips for a moment before they flick back up and your cheeks burn at the action.

The soft glow coursing through the window casts shadows on his face and you break away from his gaze, suddenly feeling self-aware, but your attention doesn’t wander far as your eyes cast over his prominent cheekbone and down along his jaw bringing your gaze to his slightly parted lips.

Your eyes flicker back up and his stormy blue eyes are still transfixed on you and this time you don’t look away.

It’s unclear who leaned in first or whether it was on both parts but your eyelids flutter shut as his soft lips press against your own in a tentative kiss.

You part but don’t move far, your eyes on his lips and for a moment everything still.

And then his hand is in your hair and your lips are pressed against his own once again.

This kiss is different. It’s raw, desperate and needy. His tongue darts out against your lips and yours part as the kiss deepens. Without much thought, your hands rest on his chest, clinging to his t-shirt as his right hand is pulling you closer from the back of your neck and his left hand rests on your cheek.

This time when you break away, you’re both breathless, his breath fanning over your lips as your eyes look between his lips and his eyes.

“Come on” he whispers. And you follow

The journey to his bedroom door is filled with heat-filled glances, lip bites, coy grins and smirks, and a tingling sensation anytime he brushed against you.

But when he gets to his bedroom door, he turns to you solemnly, a hand on your arm as he whispers “We don’t have to do anything if you don’t want”

You have to bite back the scoff as you pull him in for another kiss, taking him by surprise for a second before his hands wind around your waist and pull you in, kicking his door closed behind him.

“You don’t know how much I’ve wanted to do that” he confesses, pulling away only to look down at you with utmost sincerity and you blush, pulling your lip between your teeth.

His right hand cups your cheek, his thumb tugging at your bottom lip as his eyes darken before a mischievous grin breaks through “God you’re beautiful”

Your lips are on his again, this kiss all clashing teeth and biting lips as he guides you back until your legs bump against his bed but before you can react, his hands are on your hips and he guides you to the top of the bed.

Grinning, his hands run over the skin revealed as your shirt rid up and he kneels over you, his hair framing his face as he hovers over you “You still haven’t answered. Are you sure you want this?”

“God yes, Bucky” you whisper and his grin grows even wider as before he trails kisses along your jaw and on to your neck while his hands slowly make their path up your sides, bringing your shirt with it.

Each kiss, each touch sends a warmth shooting through your body and you slide your hands over his back, yearning for more.

As if he can read your mind, a hand palms your breast and you feel him grin against your neck at the lack of lingerie to obstruct him. His kisses turn to nips and bites just above your collarbone, pulling a breathy sigh from you which turns to a whimper as his thumb tweaks your hardening nipple.

He breaks away long enough for you to lean up so he can pull your shirt over your head but before he can gets his hands on you again, you tug at the bottom of his shirt.

“Hey, if mine goes so does yours” your tease and he chuckles.

Pulling his shirt over his head, you’re greeted by the sight of the defined muscles of his chest and abdomen and you tug your bottom lip between your teeth unintentionally.

His forearms rest at your sides as he hovers over your chest, grinning up at you before he takes a nipple between his teeth, flicking the bud with his tongue and you bite back a moan.

He hums against your skin as he speaks, his breath hitting your sensitive nipple as he says “Don’t hold it in, I want to hear you” as his right hand palms the breast he’s left out and his words send heat straight to your core.

Your hands run over his shoulders and back when he continues to lick and nip at your breast and you can’t help but softly rake your nails against his skin when you moan.

You feel him moan against your skin and he breaks away, looking up at you, his pupils blown and you grin slyly at the realisation.

He _growls_ when he speaks “You are trouble” and his hands are on the band of your shorts which he pulls down along with your panties when you lift your hips.

“Scared you can’t handle it, Sarge?”

He chuckles darkly “Oh you are _fucked_ now”

“I sure hope so after all of this” you retort without missing a beat, a shit eating grin plastered on your face.

He raises an eyebrow, his smile just as wide as yours “I haven’t seen this cocky side of you before.”

“Well you haven’t teased me before” you explain.

“Can’t have that now can we?” he says, his voice oozing with mischief as he bends down, his breath hitting your thigh.

He wasn’t kidding. It feels like an eternity as he kisses and bites along your hip, your pelvic bone, your thighs, everywhere except where you needed it most and soon enough you were about ready to burst.

“Bucky, please” your voice is wrecked and he chuckles “What do you want?”

You look down at him and his grin lets you know instantly that he wants to hear you say the words.

So you don’t.

Your head falls back on the pillow and you try to hold back the smile.

You expected him to keep teasing. You expected him to wait and you planned to stay silent until he gave in. You did not expect him to run his thumb between your folds and the whimper that escapes your lips comes as a surprise.

“What do you want?” he repeats as he draws lazy circles around your clit with his thumb, driving you crazy with the pace he’s setting.

“I’m not doing it until you say it” and you can hear the grin in his voice without even looking.

“Bucky please” you’re breathless. His thumb doesn’t stop moving and it sends jolts through you, constantly tightening the coil of tension building deep inside you but not enough to give you the release you need.

“Bucky, I need you, please”

“I thought you’d never ask” he chimes and his lips are wrapped around your bud in an instant, sucking harshly and pulling a moan from you as his fingers begin to tease your entrance.

His tongues flicks your bud as he slides a finger inside you and he sets a relentless pace, adding a second finger as he pumps his hand and the coil of tension grows within you.

You’re breathless and moaning, trying to stay quiet in case someone hears you. Your hands are in his hair and he knows your close when you begin to clench fistfuls of his hair, tugging slightly and whispering his name.

A moan escapes from him as is hair tugs at his skin and his pace doesn’t falter as you come undone, a string of curse words escaping from you as your legs tense on his shoulders.

You open your eyes, trying to catch your breath as you come done from your high before he moves up your body, his face hovering over yours.

“ _Fuck_ , you are beautiful” he repeats before his lips clash in to yours, the kiss desperate and hungry as he pushes down his sweatpants, kicking them off.

He grinds down, both of you moaning in to the kiss at the friction before his hands are on your hip and he’s pulling you on top of him as he rolls on to his back, reaching over to his bedside table and opening a drawer.

Straddling his hips, you smile at him and tease “Lazy”. He scoffs, shaking his head softly “You are definitely cockier in bed” he remarks as he slips on a condom.

“No, I just haven’t had cause to tease you up until now. But don’t you worry, this will be a daily occurrence for you now”

“Oh I hope so” he remarks, twisting the meaning of your words and you raise an eyebrow challengingly.

But before he can say any more, you grind down against his member, pulling a deep, guttural moan from him before he grips your hips and lifts you.

Taking the hint, you position his member before looking up at him and smiling coyly and repeating his words “What do you want?”

He chuckles darkly but without missing a beat he responds “To make you scream” and the answer takes you by surprise.

He grins at your expression but his face falls when you sink down on to him and both of you hum, trying not to be heard by any of your team mates.

Pausing, you try to adjust to his size momentarily before you grind your hips in a circle, making him groan.

Lifting your hips again, his fingers pressing in to your skin, you roll your hips as you take him and begin to set a slow pace, relishing the way his lips are parted, his breath is laboured and his eyes are following your every movement.

“Fuck you feel so good doll”. His voice is wrecked. You pick up the pace, bouncing on him as the tension builds in you once again.

The room is filled with the sound of your coupled moaning, grunting and mewling as you drive down on him and he lift his hips to meet your thrusts.

Sensing you’re close, his grip on your hips tightens as he holds you up and thrusts in to you. Your body falls forward, leaning on your forearms on either side of him as your face levels with his.

The new angle lets him drive in to you further than before and your moan is swallowed by his lips on yours.

You feel your legs begin to tense as another intense orgasm ripples through you and you screw your eyes shut, moaning Bucky’s name breathlessly, your forehead resting on his.

“That’s right doll, come for me” his voice is strained and your walls clenching around him brings on his own release.

Both of you stay still, coming down from your respective highs, before you feel his hand brushing your hair out of your face and behind your ear.

He slips out of you roll off of him, letting him remove and tie off the condom before tossing it in to the bin on the other side of the room and laying down.

A lazy grin creeps up on his face as you get comfortable in the crook of his arm, your hand resting on his chest.

“So you’ve been wanting this for a while, huh?” you ask teasingly and he laughs.

“God you’re relentless. But yeah, it’s true. For a couple of months now.”

“Why didn’t you do anything about it until tonight?” you ask, relieved to find out that the feelings you’d harboured all this time weren’t one sided.

“I didn’t know if you felt the same. But I couldn’t help but kiss you today, you looked stunning sitting beside me earlier. And I’m glad I did.”

“So am I” you whisper, looking up to find him smiling down at you. Looking over to the clock by his bed, you see it’s almost 5am.

“I should get back to my room, someone might see me walking out of here” you say as you untangle yourself from his arm wrapped around you.

He remains quiet as you make your way around the bed, finding your discarded clothes and pulling them back on. Looking up at him, you see him trying and failing to keep a neutral face and you can’t help but smile. For a bunch of superheroes, they were surprisingly insecure and anxious sometimes.

Walking to his side, you lean down and plant a kiss on his lips, your hand cupping his cheek “Didn’t I say? This will be a daily occurrence now” you say with a wink and like a child, his face lights up when he smiles, pulling you in for another kiss before saying goodnight and watching you walk out of his room.


	2. Harmonies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was asked on here and on tumblr (same username) for a part 2. I didn't plan to initially but I had a surge of inspiration yesterday so I hope you like it!

A harsh knock pulls you from your sleep as you open your eyes drowsily. “Training room in 30 minutes” Steve calls before you hear his footsteps retreating. With a groan, you roll over to see its 7am and your head falls back on to your pillow with a sigh. Although you had a lot of fun, hell, it was _infinitely_ better than you ever thought it would be, there was no denying today was going to be rough.

Drowsily grabbing your workout gear, you step in to your shower and wash away last night’s endeavours, your fingers lingering over the small bruise rising to your skin on your hip and you can’t keep the smile from your lips.

You’d harboured feelings for Bucky for months but never let it slip, believing it wise to keep it hidden. Nothing destroys a team faster than a romance that goes sour or the knowledge of unrequited love. You were bought in to mend things between them, not cause more rifts.

Tying your hair back, you head out of the room and towards the elevators but as luck would have it, Bucky’s door opens just as you walk past and you have to bite your lower lip to stop the grin that hits you by surprise.

Walking to the elevator side by side, both of you have smirks on your faces you’re trying and failing to push down.

“God you look exhausted. Not much sleep last night?” Bucky remarks with the smuggest look you’ve ever seen him wear and you can’t help but scoff as you enter the elevator.

“No, as a matter of fact, I was kept up by an incessant pain in the ass” you retort, donning a grin as you call out to go to the training room.

Bucky guffaws as the doors begin to close before turning to you with an eyebrow raised “Oh really?”

But before you can respond, a hand wraps around the elevator door and the halt and slide open once again for Sam to step in and greets the two of you.

The two men fall in to a conversation that you tune out but the small smile remains on your lips.

* * *

 

Pushing your left hand against Natasha’s wrist, you duck to your left, dodging her punch and using her momentum to your advantage, letting the force of her swing move her in front of you as you step to the side.

Before she can regain her stance, you wrap your arm around her neck, locking your fingers together over her shoulder but making sure your elbow is under her chin so she can breathe.

Keeping your body as close to her as possible to minimise the leverage she has for striking your abdomen with her elbows, you push your knee in to the back of hers and her knees buckle involuntarily, allowing you to push her to the ground.

But before you can get her on to her stomach and in to a hold, she utilises the gap between your chest and her back to strike a blow to your abdomen that has you stumbling backwards.

She gets to her feet and turns to you, a grin on her face as she holds up her hands and prepares to strike.

* * *

 

By the end of it, Natasha has you in an arm lock on the floor, her hands wrapped around your left wrist on her chest, her right leg over your neck and her left leg over your chest and holding you down by your waist. After some struggling, you tap her knee with your right hand and her grip on you releases instantly.

Getting up, she offers you a hand but with a smirk, you raise your legs to your chest, lifting your lower back off the ground and using the momentum to push yourself up off your shoulder and in to the air, landing on your feet.

Straightening up beside her, you wink.

“Show off” she scoffs.

“Hey, I learnt it from you” you respond and she nods in agreement before twisting off the cap of a bottle of water.

Sitting down on the bench beside her, you grab a towel and wipe the back of your neck. Sparring for the better part of an hour was a workout indeed and you were exhausted. And you hadn’t even had breakfast yet. _Captain America and his early as fuck schedules_ you think.

“Hey, why does Bucky keep looking you?” Natasha asks out of nowhere and you have to keep your expression neutral.

“What?” you ask, feigning bewilderment while silently cursing him relentlessly.

“The entire time we were fighting, he kept glancing at you. It’s why you got me in as many holds as you did” she adds with a wink before sitting beside you to watch Steve and Bucky spar.

You scoff “Oh you wish. He was probably just watching us spar, seeing how we fight” you suggest and she seems to accept it when she hums, nodding.

Seeing the two supersoldiers fight was really something. Every punch they threw, every kick they landed just looked ever so slightly sped up, moving faster and swinging harder than humanly possible.

It was no secret that that was down to the serum, improving their hand-eye coordination and allowing them to register movements and calculate attacks faster. And it was exciting to watch.

But you had to admit, it was also kind of hot, seeing the muscles ripple underneath Bucky’s t-shirt as he threw punches, the way his shoulders moved as he pulled away from a punch thrown at his jaw, the way his leg spun towards Steve’s cheek at speed, the way he turned just in time to catch a punch thrown at his waist and pull Steve to the ground, the way the two men grappled on the floor. Every movement reminding you of how it felt to have the man under you just hours ago.

You realise Natasha is looking at you and your eyes snap to hers with a blank stare. “Sorry, did you say something?” you ask.

“I asked if you want to go get breakfast but you seem preoccupied” she says, a hint of laughter in her voice as she teases you.

“Oh man, I’m sorry, I just can’t stop looking at Steve’s little _ass_ ” you deadpan as you stand up, making her snort as she laughs, catching the guy’s attention as they halt mid fight and turn to the two of you as you walk out.

“We should probably stop too” Steve says, dropping his hands.

“Aw, you tired old man?” Bucky taunts and Steve laughs “You’re older than me, punk” as he slaps Bucky’s shoulder before turning to Sam, who was watching after having fought Bucky, and walking out after you and Natasha, the five of you all heading to the common room.

* * *

 

Walking through the elevators, you all head to the kitchen area situated at the side of the common room. Grabbing a knife, you slice up an apple before sitting at the island, the conversation between the five of you flowing comfortably. Despite not going out on missions nor being one of the faces of ‘The Avengers’, they always made you feel a part of the team and you were forever grateful.

As the conversation comes to an end, you collect your bowl and knife and move to the sink as Steve stands.

“I’m going to go have a shower before heading out, I need to meet an agent who might have some intel that could help us on our next mission. If you need me, you know how to reach me” he says, aiming that last part at Bucky just like he always did. Even though he is in a far better state than he was when he first arrived, Steve still insists on reminding Bucky that he’s there for him at all times. You knew it got on Bucky’s nerves sometimes but you always found it endearing and would try convincing him of the fact.

Natasha stood next, almost right after Steve left, saying she was going to be in her room for the rest of the day and that she had “some stuff” to do. But before she got in to the elevator, she turned and called to you.

“Could you come by my room later? I want to talk to you.”

Turning to her with an eyebrow raised only to see that you’d be getting no further information, you simply shrugged and answered “Sure”.

Drying your bowl, you turn, leaning against the sink and pouting slightly as you think for a second before stepping forward and deciding on making yourself a cup of coffee.

Sam sat on the couch now while Bucky remained in his stool by the island watching you and after shooting a glance at the man scrolling through the list of movies, you turn to Bucky and whisper.

“Natasha thinks somethings going on.”

“What? Damn that spy” he pauses, “How does she know?” he asks, looking at Sam and assessing whether he’s out of ear shot or not.

“I don’t think she knows for certain but she mentioned how you kept looking at me during training today” you whisper and you can’t help the small smile that creeps across your lips.

Bucky notices and all out grins “Well I just couldn’t help it, doll” he teases and you shake your head with a grin.

As you wait for the coffee to brew, tapping your fingers on the marble top island, you feel Bucky’s gaze on you and you needn’t look to know that he’s smirking.

“Stop it” you warn through a smile you’re trying to hold back. Grabbing a mug, you walk back to the coffee machine placed on the end of the island.

“You just look so good. And don’t think I didn’t see you watching me fight Steve” he taunts, leaning forward on his elbows as he grins at you.

But before you can respond, your eyes shoot up to Sam who’s turned the television off and goes to stand.

“I’m going to head out, either of you need anything?” he calls, making Bucky turn in his seat. Both of you refuse the offer and watch him leave before Bucky turns back around and winks at you.

“Oh you think you’re so smooth, don’t you Barnes?” you ask, waiting as the coffee brews. But he doesn’t miss a beat before he responds.

“Hun. I _know_ I am” he says with an air of overconfidence and you roll your eyes.

He stands just as your coffee is ready and makes his way around the counter as you pour yourself a cup.

Just as you put the jug back in its place, you feel hands wind around your waist as Bucky presses you to his chest and you smile.

“You’re going to get us caught” your voice is low but you both know you don’t want him to stop.

“No I won’t” he states matter-of-factly before he softly presses his lips behind your ear and trails kisses down the side of your neck.

Turning in his arms, you place your hands on his chest as he presses you against the island, his lips coming down on yours in a soft kiss. Breaking away, all air of cockiness is gone from his eyes when he whispers “You are the most beautiful person I have ever met and somehow, I don’t _know_ , but somehow you chose me.”

You’re caught off guard by that. It’s startlingly emotional and meaningful and you hadn’t expected to hear it so soon. Your eyes dart between his and you’re struck by the intensity of his gaze, and through them you can see the earnestness and vulnerability he’s feeling.

Suddenly his eyes are awash with unease and uncertainty and when his grip on you loosens, you come to your senses, realising that to him, you’ve just been looking at him silently and at a loss for words just after he admitted something incredibly heartfelt.

_You idiot._

Grabbing fistfuls of his t-shirt, you stop him from stepping back before you pull him to your lips, kissing him deeply and it takes a second before his hands are wrapping around your waist tighter once more and he’s pulling you in as he inhales your scent.

Your hands cup his face as the kiss deepens, his tongue exploring your mouth, overwhelming you with the taste of him.

It’s over too soon as his hands come to your hips and push you back a bit, a grin on his face as he walks back around the counter and to the couch.

Standing there dumbfounded, you look at him in confusion but before you can ask, Tony walks in through the hall and greets the pair of you.

 _God damn supersoldier hearing_.

Frustrated, you take your mug in hand and sit at the island as Tony strikes up a conversation with the two of you but you can’t focus, the feeling of Bucky’s lips on yours and his arms around your body still making your skin tingle.

Taking your last sip of coffee, Tony slips your mug out of your hands to wash along with his own dishes. Turning with a smirk, you tease the billionaire.

“Tony Stark, are you washing my dishes for me?” acting surprised, you go as far as placing a hand on your chest and he chuckles as he glances over at you.

“Don’t push your luck, sweetheart” he warns.

Deciding to quit while you’re ahead, you hop off your stool and head to the elevators, ready to go see what Natasha wanted to talk about.

As you walk past the couches, Bucky turn to shoot a smirk at you and you glare warningly. He was being far too dangerous with this game, regardless of his supersoldier hearing. Tony was standing mere feet away from you as you walked past the blue eyed assassin shaking your head slightly.

Stepping in to the elevator, you call for the sleeping quarters before the glass cab starts moving and once again, you turn to admire the city view. It’s vastly different in the daylight as you watch the masses of people going about their lives, each in their own bubble, unaware of the variety of people that pass them by.

The elevator silently comes to a halt and you step out, making your way through the halls. Natasha’s room was one of the furthest from the elevators as per her request.

Strolling past the rooms, you wonder what is was that Natasha wanted to talk about. But chances were she just wanted someone to lounge around with. Between missions, you all just spent the days lounging around in the tower or going out to pass the time (although it was harder for them to go unnoticed).

Suddenly, a hand wraps around your mouth as fingers wind around your arm and you’re pulled backwards in to a dark room.

Your instincts kick in as you swing your elbow in to you assailant’s abdomen and you hear a grunt as the hold on you is released.

Spinning around, ready to attack, your hands drop.

“God damn it, you scared the shit out of me!” you clutch your chest, catching your breath as the adrenaline courses through you.

Bucky’s laughter fills your ears as his hands wind around your waist and pull you closer.

“Don’t do that!” you say, trying to convey as much anger as possible whilst grinning, punctuating each word with a soft blow of your fist to his chest.

He’s still laughing and seeing the look on your face, he tries to bite back his grin “Okay, okay, I’m not laughing, I promise” but he fails, resorting to hiding his face in the crook of your neck, his hands holding you close.

You take this opportunity to look around.

“Really, Buck? A storage cupboard?” you look around at the spare duvets and pillows sitting on shelves along the walls. Trust Stark to have storage cupboards big enough for three people.

“Only the best for you, doll” he grins against your skin, now softly trailing kisses along the side of your neck, catching your earlobe between his teeth lightly, sending a shiver down your spine.

“Bucky, we can’t. We’re in a god damn cupboard, anyone could walk past and hear us”

“Then you’re just going to have to be quiet, aren’t you?” He teases, his lips moving along your jaw before they’re on yours in a hot and needy kiss, one hand cupping your face as his thumb softly caresses your cheekbone, the other on your hip as he walks you backwards.

You moan in to his mouth when your back hits the wall beside a shelf and his body is pressed flush against you. Your hand winds around his neck, your fingers running through his hair while your other hand slides around his lower back.

His hands are everywhere, caressing and sliding over your clothes, leaving a tingling sensation in their path and the contact mixed with his intoxicating scent and the all-too-desperate kiss was collectively sending waves to your core.

Your hands begin to tug on the hem of his shirt, wanting more, but you can’t pull it up because his arms are wrapped around you so you settle for running your hands over his skin under his shirt.

You feel his body shake as he chuckles “I thought we can’t do this in a storage cupboard?”

“Well that was before we started making out” you huff and he has to keep his laugh quiet.

“”Making out”? What are we, teenagers?” he teases.

“Well I’m assuming you were a teenager the last time you got laid, old man” you reply without missing a beat.

He gasps in outrage, clearly holding back a grin “That’s a low blow”.

You simply wiggle an eyebrow at the innuendo and he’s a goner, dropping his head as he chuckles. You take a moment to just _look_ at him. The way the corners of his eyes crinkle when he laughs, biting his bottom lip to try (and fail) to hold back the laugh. Lifting his head, his eyes twinkle with mirth as he speaks.

“You’re really something, doll”

“Is that a bad thing?”

“Oh it’s a _great_ thing” he says, planting soft kisses against your lips, and although they aren’t as hot and needy as before, the tender nature has the same effect, sending warmth throughout your body, making your skin tingle.

His fingers wrap around the hem of his shirt and you watch as he pulls it over his head, his muscles moving under his smooth skin and you’re filled with anticipation for what’s to come.

After tossing his shirt aside, he quirks an eyebrow at you and you tilt your head, feigning confusion.

“Am I the only one getting naked here?”

“I don’t see what’s wrong with that” you respond and you both try to keep your expressions neutral as you maintain eye contact in a stare down. But the smallest hint of a smile from Bucky has you both breaking character as hushed laughter fills the air.

“I honestly never saw this side of you before” he says through a grin. “I was missing out” he adds.

“That’s because we almost always agreed on everything” you explain “I never had the need to tease you. But hey, I can say the same thing about you, Mr I’m-Too-Fragile-To-Handle-Sam’s-Pranks” you respond and he grins.

“Hey, I _never_ claimed to be fragile. Sam’s just a piece of shit” he says, stepping forward, his fingers playing with the hem of your shirt.

“Well I guess we’ve answered that question” you say in a whisper, his close proximity once again shifting the mood before he lifts your shirt and you raise your arms as he slips it over your head.

But instead of wrapping his arms around you again like you expected, his hands move to the hem of your leggings and he falls to his knees before peeling the material down your legs, his face level with the tops of your thighs and his breath sends a shiver down your spine making him smirk up at you.

You unzip the front of your sports bra and let it fall as Bucky plants soft kisses along your thigh, his fingers playing with the hem of your panties until a moan is pulled from you when his thumb circles your clit over the fabric.

“You’re going to have to be quiet, doll” he whispers against your skin before pulling down the obstructing material, letting it fall to the floor before you step out of both leggings and panties and kick them aside.

His hands wrap around the back of your thighs as he softly bites the skin along the tops of your thigh and your pelvic bone, grinning at the bruise he left behind that morning and makes his way to your core, making you bite your lip in anticipation, unable to take your eyes off of him.

He stands abruptly, his hands sliding up your sides and you watch him in confusion as to what he would do next.

His left hand comes up your arm, over your shoulder and rests below your jaw but just as he presses his thumb to your lips, his fingers circle your clit and you whimper before cursing against his skin and he grins.

Two fingers circle your entrance before he pushes them in and you squeeze your lips shut to stifle the moan, closing your eyes.

And suddenly his touch is gone.

Your eyes shoot open at the loss of contact and he’s smirking

“I need you to look at me, doll. You need to keep your eyes open” he states before his fingers are softly rubbing your sensitive bud once more, his metal hand now palming your breast. “You think you can do that for me?”

You laugh “Don’t patronise me” you respond and he grins “You really should stop talking back to me, doll” he warns, a wicked glint in his eyes.

“Or what?” you provoke, grinning as you pull his chin towards you, dragging his bottom lip between your teeth before kissing him softly, making him hiss.

“I’ll have to make you” he whispers before his lips are on yours in a harsh kiss and without warning, his fingers are inside you again, pumping at an increasing pace.

You moan in to the kiss before he breaks away, his forehead resting on yours and you keep your eyes open.

He watches the way you pierce your lips together, trying your hardest to quieten the mewls and whimpers that he’s causing from his relentless pace as he slides his left hand behind your neck and holds you.

From this angle, his palm rubs against your clit as he pumps two fingers inside you and you feel the coil of tension grow at a rapid pace.

It’s difficult to keep your eyes open as each wave of pleasure is stronger than the last but you keep your eyes trained on him. On the way his pupils are blown, the contrast between his stormy blue iris and large pupils strikingly beautiful; the way his lips are parted and his breath rapid as if he was on the receiving end of this; the way his jaw clenches when his name escapes your lips as you tell him you’re getting close to your orgasm.

“That’s right doll, I want to see you come” he whispers and you feel yourself climbing, so close to your release and just as your walls begin to clamp around Bucky’s fingers, he pulls away.

You whimper at the sudden loss of contact and you feel yourself coming down from the high as you glare at him. But his grin is enough for you to know that he wasn’t going to just leave you hanging.

“I told you, you _really_ should stop talking back to me” he whispers dangerously as he pushes down his sweatpants and boxers, foil packet in hand, and his lips on yours in a ferocious kiss once again.

Sliding your hand down his abdomen, you take him in your fingers, slowly pumping his already hard member and he groans in to your lips. Slipping the foil packet from him hand, you rip it open and roll on his condom without breaking away.

His hand is on your thigh and he lifts it to his waist, leaving you balanced on one foot while his left hand grips your hips to steady you. Placing your hands on his shoulders for support, you lean forward to kiss him but your head falls back against the wall as you bite back a moan. His member was now flush against your core and he was grinding against you, each stroke rubbing against your sensitive bud.

Taking a hold of himself, he aligns the tip with your entrance before looking up at you, a smug look on his face.

In the most patronising tone he could conjure, he asks “What is it you want, doll?”

_Son of a bitch._

With a look of indignation, you decide to take the upper hand, rolling your hips and pushing yourself on to him, revelling in the way his mouth falls open and a delectable sigh falls from his lips.

“ _That_ ” you answer.

His face is awash with mischief as he chuckles “I’m going to fucking _ruin_ you for that one” he whispers and his words go straight to your core, making his jaw clench when he feels your walls contract around him.

Without another word, he thrusts his hips upwards, the obnoxious sound of skin hitting skin filling the storage cupboard and you gasp.

Despite all the teasing and taunting, he remains still so you can adjust to his intrusion.

When you roll your hips against him, he pulls away only to thrust back in to you and his pace quickens rapidly as he pounds in to you against the wall.

The embers quickly alight as the fire within you grows, your skin heating up as you feel the tension building once more.

His thrusts are fast, deep and hard and you are struggling to hold back your moans. Your fingers slide up along his neck and in to his hair and you take fistfuls of his brown locks, tugging slightly as the pressure builds and he groans.

Compliments mix with curse words as he feels his own climax approaching. Sliding his left hand between your bodies, he applies pressure to your clitoris, rubbing fast circles as he thrusts, his right hand holding on to your thigh at his waist.

Your leg begins to feel weak as you hold on to the shelf for support, feeling the oncoming of an intense orgasm.

Your fist clenches in his hair as he presses his lips to yours in an attempt to quieten your moan as your walls clench around his member, wave after wave of pleasure passing over you, your thighs twitching and fingertips tingling.

The tug of his hair and the feeling of your body tightening around him brings on his own release as he pounds in to you through both of your orgasms.

With a grunt, pressing his hands against the wall behind you as you cling to him, your face in his neck, he stills. Both feet are once again planted on the floor as he ties off the condom and throws it beside his discarded clothes.

You stay there, both of you catching your breath, his hands holding you to his chest, your back against the wall and your face buried in his neck.

“That was insane” you whisper and he chuckles “And you thought I wasn’t smooth?” he teases and you grin, prodding his chest with your finger “I stand by what I said, Barnes.”

“Barnes? You’re using my last name? Am I in trouble?” he teases, acting like a child.

Without missing a beat you whisper in his ear “Would you prefer Sarge?”

This time his chuckle is low and you feel it rumble from his chest.

“You really want to go for another round, doll?” he warns and you sigh “I have to go see Natasha, remember?”

With that, he steps back, pulling you with him and with one last kiss on your forehead, he turns to collect his clothes and discarded condom and you begin to get dressed.

When you’re both decent again, Bucky turns to you, planting one last kiss on your cheek with his charming smile before turning to the door of the storage cupboard.

Opening it slightly and checking the coast is clear, he steps out, making sure no one else was around before ushering you to step out. With one last squeeze of your hand, he heads back the way he came and you turn on your heels, making your way to Natasha’s room.

Taking a moment to compose yourself before stepping inside, you make sure your hair is tidy and you wipe the grin off your face. Natasha has a knack for reading people and there was no way you could let her know about you and Bucky.

You knock on the door and hear some movement from her side before her door swings open and she ushers you in to take a seat on the bed.

She moves to her table, grabbing her phone and as she unlocks the screen, without looking up, she asks.

“So you and Barnes, huh?”

_Shit_


	3. Symphonies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter! Thank you so much for reading, feel free to leave a comment!

_“So you and Barnes, huh?”_

_Shit_

“Wh-what?” you stammer, your eyes widening. That was the last thing you expected but you scold yourself for _not_ having expected it. This was Natasha.

“How long? A few days, right? Tell me I’m not losing my touch” she finally looks up at you with a wink and the undeniable fact settles in; there’s no way you could convince her that she’s wrong.

With a groan, you fall back on to the bed, covering your face with your arm as you hear Natasha’s laugh before the bed dips beside you and she takes a seat.

“Don’t beat yourself up about it, it’s not your fault. I’m just too good at what I do” she teases, softly slapping your thigh and you grunt, pushing her hand off as you sit up. But you couldn’t blame her for noticing and a small smile soon appeared on your lips.

“Does anyone else know?” your voice is quiet, almost scared to hear the answer. Imagining how relentless the teasing would be was unbearable.

She scoffs. “This lot? No chance, they’re oblivious” and her words ease your mind.

A moment of silence passes before she speaks again “So who finally made the move?”

You’re taken aback and your expression only causes her to grin at you. “Oh come on, you two have been pining over each other for months”

“I have not!” you say indignantly but you’re shushed at the sight of her quirked eyebrow. The signature ‘oh please, who are we kidding?’ look.

“You’re infuriating” you mumble and she cackles at your pout, but you can’t hold it for long before you’re grinning along with her at your own expense.

“So? What happened?” she asks, nudging your shoulder with her own and you begin recalling the events of the previous night where you found him at the piano but deciding it best to leave out the details of your hook up in the storage cupboard mere moments ago.

Natasha stays silent as you speak yet she wears a look of pride at knowing you finally taking the initiative on something so close to your heart.

But before she can speak when you finish recounting that night, her phone rings. She answers with short, clipped answers before hanging up and turning to you.

“Steve wants us to meet at the quinjet in 30 minutes”

“Including me?”

“Including you” she confirms.

Standing, you decide on taking a quick shower but before you can make it out of her room, Natasha calls out.

“Oh I forgot to ask, how good was the sex?”

You laugh in surprise and she chuckles “What? I’m never going to find out! Come on, was it amazing?”

“Goodbye Natasha” you respond in a melodious tone, closing the door behind you.

* * *

Steve and Clint step aboard the quinjet ahead of Natasha and you, Bucky following close behind. Clint steps in to the pilot’s cabin before Steve begins debriefing you all on the mission.

Turns out the intel Steve went to retrieve was on the whereabouts of a crucial HYDRA hard-drive that is currently in transition from one holding to another and is momentarily being kept in a warehouse in Rennes, France. It would be out of the warehouse and making its way to an unknown destination by morning and so you were on a tight schedule.

It wasn’t going to be too difficult. The four of them would make their way through the building and they weren’t expecting many agents to be there. You would be staying in the quinjet at a safe distance as you keep an eye on them. At which point in Steve’s debriefing you’re handed a laptop and the coordinates of the warehouse and you begin trying to access any surveillance cameras operating nearby.

A few hours later you’re landing in a clearing just outside the city, the descent of the quinjet causing the grass to blow wildly in the wind and you pick up the laptop from beside you with you’d used to successfully gain access to the footage from the cameras set up in the warehouse a while ago.

 _For an evil organisation striving to take over the world, they weren’t really the smartest bunch of people when it came to choosing locations_ you thought.

This had also given the team insight on how many assailants were going to get in their way and apparently, HYDRA was running low on staff.

_Again, not the smartest bunch…_

You’d asked Steve why, if the hard-drive was so crucial, hadn’t HYDRA allocate more people to the task of making sure it stays safe. But his response had been “It’s a common technique. Transferring a large unit will catch people’s attention. They know they’re being watched. This was their attempt to stay undercover.”

_They should really start expecting some sort of intervention from good ol’ Cap by now…_

But you stay back as the team head out, Bucky giving your hand one last reassuring squeeze. He knew that despite seeing that there weren’t many agents to fight, you’d still be worried for the team. You always were. But his gesture calmed the storm brewing in your mind and it went unnoticed by the others.

Forty minutes later, you catch sight of the team approaching from different sides of the warehouse and you sat up in your seat as you watched them enter undetected.

They made their way through the building, all of them making their way to the room where the drive was kept to make the process as quick as possible.

They had given you a controller connected to their earpieces, each member given a group channel as well as a private channel to you so as to get updates on the obstructions in their path without distracting the others.

You heard them coordinate their plan with one another and you had to take a moment to watch them work in awe. They were a well-oiled machine despite each member taking a different approach to the task. Four starkly different components coming together to work with one another and complete this mission.

“How am I looking?” Bucky’s voice cuts through the air in the quinjet and your eyes dart over the various tabs until you find him standing around a corner, the hallway empty ahead of him.

“Pretty damn good from where I’m standing” you respond with a smirk and you see him drop his head, his head shaking slightly as he chuckles before lifting his hand to his earpiece and replying.

“If I get shot because you can’t stop flirting with me, you’re going to pay for it doll.”

Despite the pang of fear that hit you at the prospect of him getting hurt, you can’t bite your tongue and respond as you watch him walk down the hall towards the camera

“Is that supposed to deter me? Because I had a great time the last time you made me “pay for it”” and you can’t bite back your laugh when you see Bucky halt and playfully glare at the camera with a sly smile on his lips.

You watch as he stops at a corner and tell him about the two men walking his way. He’s motionless, listening to their footsteps and you watch as he silently takes them out, leaving their unconscious bodies on the floor and proceeding down the hall.

Natasha makes her way to the door of the room the drive is situated in, fighting the 3 men residing within and suddenly you see every agent in the building begin making their way to her.

You allocate each person to someone in the team and they make their way around the building, stopping the assailants from making it to Natasha as she successfully overpowers the men and finds the hard-drive in a briefcase.

Her voice comes through the comms unit, telling everyone she’d gotten what was needed and to make their way out.

It’s not long before they arrive at the quinjet and there is a shared joviality amongst you all after a successful mission and soon enough, you’re making your way back to the Avenger’s Tower.

Sitting beside him, Bucky nudges your arm with his elbow before you hear him whisper.

“I want to take you out on a date. Like a proper dinner-at-a-fancy-restaurant kind of date.”

You turn to look at him in surprise but his eyes are locked on Steve talking animatedly to the group so as to avoid getting caught and you fix your gaze back on the Captain, keeping your face neutral but whispering with a teasing lilt in your voice.

“Since when has Bucky Barnes been in to _that_ sort of crowd?”

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me, doll” and somehow he manages to convey his usual air of mischievous flirting through a whisper.

Making sure no one has noticed your conversation, you take a moment as Clint begins to speak before replying.

“This is you and I we’re talking about. We’re not exactly classy” you try to keep the movement of your lips to a minimum but you feel Bucky’s shoulders vibrate from a soft, silent chuckle.

“All you have to do is act pompous, doll. You’ll fit right in” he nudges your elbow teasingly and you break in to a smile, looking up at him with a nod and he smiles back at you and whispers “Good”.

Looking back at the team, you think you’ve gone unnoticed until your eyes fall upon Natasha who sits there smirking at you and you glare playfully at her with a smile.

When you arrive back at the tower, darkness has extended its claws over the city sky and you gaze out over the lights, your mind filling with the events that transpired less than 24 hours ago. The feeling of Bucky’s hands roaming over your body, his breath on your skin, his hand in your hair.

Abruptly shaking your head, you push away those thoughts. _Really? You’re standing in an elevator with four other people and thinking about the sex you had the last night?_ You internally scold yourself.

Steve asks the four of you what you want to order in for dinner and you respond with the typical “I’m not hungry”.

But Bucky’s voice speaks in unison with your own and you have to stop your eyes from widening as Clint and Steve turn to you both with furrowed brows before the elevator doors open to the common room.

“Of course you’re not, you ate the food in my room earlier” Natasha cuts in, a teasing tone in her voice but you mouth a silent thank you at her when the men accept her lie.

The three of them step out in to the common room to join Tony and Wanda as the elevator doors close and you’re left alone with Bucky.

“So Natasha knows” you break the silence and Bucky smiles softly.

“Wouldn’t have guessed” he responds, looking down at you beside him. “Meet me in the lobby in an hour?”

“Sounds good” your voice soft as you walk down the hall and part ways at his door.

* * *

An hour later, the elevator doors are opening to the marble floor of the lobby as you walk across the room, the sound of your heels clicking against the tiles echo and bounce off the walls.

The elevator doors open behind you and you turn to watch Bucky approach you in an expensive looking suit that is tailored to fit him perfectly and a grin spreads across both of your faces as you admire each other’s appearance.

Your fingers slide over the collars of his suit when he comes to stop in front of you.

“What do you think?” he asks cockily, no doubt expecting the roll of your eyes.

“You just happened to have this lying around?” you ask as you straighten his tie before placing your palm on his chest, watching the way his eyes don’t stray from you.

“We had that undercover mission a few weeks ago, remember? And Tony’s all about realism. What about you? You just managed to find this gorgeous dress in the back of your cupboard?”

“Back of Natasha’s, actually. She sent me a text just as I got to my room telling me to take whatever I need from her room” and he chuckles softly “Of course she’d know. She’s Natasha.”

He takes your hand in his as he grins down at you, a glint of excitement in his eyes “Should we get going?”

“Let’s go” you say softly, walking out in to the cold evening air.

Bucky steps towards the street, holding out his hand to hail a cab and you step up beside him.

“I was going to book a nice car, pull out all the stops. But the idea of turning up to this fancy restaurant in a cab was too great of an opportunity to miss” he says, grinning at you and you shake your head giggling.

“You’re such a dork” you whisper to yourself.

Bucky guffaws “Did you just call me a dork?” his laugh booms through the air and if it wasn’t such a distracting sight to see him laugh, you’d probably be responding with a sly remark.

“That’s a first. The Winter Soldier being called a dork” he teases, the laughter lines still in the corner of his eyes as he fails to wipe the grin of his face.

“Fine, try “asshole” on for size” you retort and he gasps, feigning offense from your words as he clutches his heart and you can’t help but giggle before a cab pulls to a stop in front of you. Ever the gentleman, Bucky opens the door to let you in.

The dinner started off as expected, Bucky having made reservations under Stark’s name, understandably the only reason you managed to snag a table on such short notice

Everyone around you exuded elegance and grandeur and you and Bucky played along, stifling giggles the entire walk to your table.

As soon as you were seated, Bucky spoke in an exaggeratedly pompous voice when asking for a selection of their finest wines.

And you thought that was the last of the silliness. But boy were you wrong.

The two of you quickly escalated in your nonsensical ramblings when tasting the wines and the waiter was clearly not impressed. Especially when you snorted at Bucky’s long sip of wine followed by an overly impassioned “Oh this would go _phenomenally_ with a grilled cheese”, your reaction causing him to double over with laughter at the table. All the while the poor waiter was standing by your table looking about ready to kick you out.

You both ordered your food, Bucky constantly making you laugh and vice versa and you stuck out like a sore thumb in the restaurant despite your efforts to look the part. And you loved every bit of it.

This was a side of Bucky you were thrilled to see. It was such a stark difference to how he was when he first arrived and as he talks, you steal a moment to take in his calm demeanour, his shirt sleeves rolled up, blazer hanging over the back of his seat, his body leaning forward as he talks animatedly and you feel a sense of calm wash over you.

Taking a bite of your food, silence falls momentarily before he speaks, his voice quiet and a complete shift from his giddy tone.

“You look beautiful tonight”

A blush tinges your cheeks as you smile across the table at him.

“I haven’t laughed this hard in a long time” he adds and you nod “Me neither.”

The ride back to the tower is filled with chatter and laughter, the wine you’d had relaxing you further but seemingly having no effect on the supersoldier.

Walking through the lobby, he chuckles as he shushes you in the elevators so no one hears you as you giggle tipsily.

Bucky walks you to your room and you invite him in, stepping out of your heels beside your cabinets.

You turn to see Bucky putting down his suit jacket and loosening his tie a little before looking up at you and the mood _shifts_.

You sober up instantly, the air now prickling with tension as you both eye each other, his eyes casting over the curve of your chest and waist, your gaze running over the way his shirt clings to his biceps and the soft hint of his abdomen through the fabric.

Time stretches as your eyes roam over him, noticing his jaw clench slightly as his stormy blue eyes take in the sight before him. The room is silent.

From an outsider’s perspective it would be impossible to decipher who moved first. But your lips clash as you both meet in the middle, your hands desperately gliding over any skin they can find.

The kiss is heated, his teeth dragging over your bottom lip as you loosen his tie, pulling it off and discarding it somewhere to be found later, your fingers quickly unbuttoning his shirt before your hands run over the expanse of his chest.

His hands work the zip on the back of your dress before he slides it down, trailing goosebumps down your skin.

There are soft moans and whispers exchanged as your senses are invaded by Bucky. His taste, his touch, his smell. He’s intoxicating.

You didn’t realise you were being led back until your legs hit your bed and Bucky lays you down before finally breaking away, both of you gasping for breaths.

“Okay, why do I have nothing but my underwear on while you’re still in a god damn suit?” you ask and he chuckles darkly, shrugging his shirt off his shoulder and dropping it to the floor before hovering over you, his elbows resting by your arms, planting a soft kiss to your lips once again. You delight in the way his pupils are blown, devouring the blue of his eyes.

Putting your hands on his shoulders and bending your knee, you use your leg to push off the bed, rolling on top of Bucky while brushing your lips against his.

You trail kisses down his neck, straddling his hips. He grinds up against you involuntarily when you softly take his earlobe between your teeth with a grin.

Taking a page out of his book, you take your time nipping, licking and kissing your way down his chest and over his abdomen, your fingers softly sliding over his arms and sides before you reach the bulge in his pants. You take note of the way his chest rises and falls with his quick breaths in anticipation.

Palming the bulge in his pants earns you a guttural moan from Bucky and you smile, loving the power you have at your fingertips. This impressive specimen of a man moaning between your legs, under your touch, sent a shiver to your core.

Unclasping and unzipping his pants, you tug the intrusive material down along with his boxers as he lifts his hips before kicking them to the floor.

You run a single finger down his shaft and he inhales sharply in almost a hiss before he watches you with lust blown eyes.

Hovering over his length, you softly press your lips against the tip, watching the way he twitches and smiling up at him.

Taking hold of him between finger and thumb, you run your tongue over the head of his penis, relishing in the sound of his moan.

“God, you’re such a fucking tease” he laughs out of breath and you grin as you reply “How’s a taste of your own medicine going?”

His eyes on you, he parts his lips to respond but you cut him off by taking him in your mouth, hearing his breath stutter and watching the way his head falls back.

You wrap your fingers around his base as you take him in in an agonisingly slow pace before retreating, pumping your hand over his length before he calls your name in a whisper.

Your pace picks up as you bob your head up and down his length, your hand moving in sync with your lips and each moan and grunt that escapes Bucky’s lips send a wave of heat to your core.

His chest begins to rise and fall faster and you know he’s coming to his climax as he whispers your name again. You look up to find him leaning on his elbows and watching you, his mouth hanging open.

You hollow out your cheeks as you suck hard when pulling back and it earns you a particularly deep groan before his hands are on your shoulders and you’re pulled up, his lips crashing in to yours in a breathless, deep kiss, your knees bent on either side of his hips, your chest meeting his as you both sit up.

He chuckles as he pulls away “I was going to be a goner there, doll. And I want to see you panting my name first” he says, his voice a wreck as his thumb slides over your bottom lip, his eyes fixed on your mouth as he licks his lips.

His hand slides between the two of you to the apex of your thighs and his fingers slide over your centre before he grins and whispers darkly “Looks like you enjoyed that as much as I did”

A whimper leaves your lips as his thumb circles your clit and he slides a finger in, pulling a shaky breath from you as he hisses “You’re so wet for me”

“Bucky please” you whisper, your eyes closing and resting against his shoulder as his finger pumps inside you.

His hand slips away only to grip your hips as you sit in his lap before he lays across the bed, retrieving his wallet from his discarded trousers and pulling out a condom. He rips the foil and rolls it on before lifting you by your hips so he can align his member.

You sink down on to him and you mewl at the feeling of Bucky stretching your walls. This time it’s his head that falls in to the crook of your neck, his breath fanning over your skin.

Grinding against him, you sigh before you rise on to your knees and up his length, sinking down on him again and this time you feel him vibrate under you as he groans “You feel so good, doll”.

His hands are gripping your thighs as your arms drape over his shoulders and you move together, rising and sinking on him and picking up the pace.

But as you press your lips to his, he changes the pattern, pulling you forward, towards himself as opposed to down over him, guiding your hips back over his thighs before he rolls your hips towards his centre again. The new angle gives you the much needed friction on your clit as it rubs against his skin and you keen at the sensation.

The slight shift causes him to rub against your walls, only increasing the tension rapidly building in your core as you whisper his name, your lips brushing against his.

He watches the way his name falls from your lips, his own mouth hanging open, both of you now covered in a sheen of sweat.

You feel yourself tipping over the edge and Bucky increases the pace, using one thumb to rub fast circles on your bundle of nerves, the other hand moving you to meet his thrusts and your thighs twitch as an overwhelming orgasm rips through you, your walls clenching around him as he pulls and pushes your hips to ride you through your orgasm.

Your orgasm allows him to finally let go as he buries his face in the crook of your neck and rolls his hips as he reaches his own climax, grunting against your skin.

Silence replaces the sound of your moans and whimpers as you both catch your breath.

He slides your hips back before removing the condom, tying it off and discarding it in the bin beside your bed. His arms wrap around your waist as he pulls himself up to the pillows and you curl in to his side.

You feel his lips softly pressing against the top of your head before his voice fills the silence in your room.

“And to think I was considering staying in bed instead of going to the piano last night” and you smile softly, your finger drawing lazy patterns over his chest.

“You would have saved me from a lot of nuisance if you had” you tease and he laughs at the unexpected berating.

“Honestly, if I’d know you were this mouthy I might not have kissed you that night” he prods your shoulder and you scoff, leaning up on your elbows so you can look at him.

“Oh please, me being _mouthy_ is exactly why you kissed me” you say suggestively before add “Besides, I’m keeping you young, old man” and you poke his chest to punctuate your sentence but there are jovial grins on both of your faces.

“Well this _old man_ seems to do a great job at tiring you out, doll” he winks at you and you roll your eyes.

“‘Great’ is a bit of an exaggeration. How about decent? Maybe tolerable?” you tease and he laughs before you sit up, swinging your legs over the side of your bed.

“I need another shower” you sigh with a soft chuckle, grabbing a change of clothes and walking in to your bathroom.

Bucky is buttoning his shirt when he calls “Actually I should get back to my room and get changed, the team will be wondering where we’ve been for so long. Meet you in the common room?” he calls to you and you hum in response, washing off the last traces of what just transpired. And you had to admit, it was quite thrilling having to keep it all a secret.

**Author's Note:**

> Another Bucky one shot! Hope you liked it.


End file.
